Maybe
by flabberu
Summary: Nicolas/Alex ―Los secretos guardados son infinitos.


_Jo-der._

 _Joooooooooooder._

 _I can't, seriously._

 _No sé, primero estaba "this manga is so fucking awesome, oh god", y pronto en los últimos capítulos que salieron, hubo una sobredosis de feelings, y me morí con Nicolas devolviendo el apretón de manos, and #micorazón #help._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Gangsta no es mío, sino de Koshke, yes._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: Nicolas/Alex, ambientado en el manga, spoilers por coñazo, drama y casi ooc, juzgarán ustedes. Si Koshke se decide a subir otro capítulo que aclare lo sucedido en este fic, tengan en cuenta de que yo trabajo con lo que tengo._

 ** _Nota adicional_** _: I ship them so much._

* * *

―Ella es mi mujer ―dice Nicolas, con su voz tosca y, a veces, difícil de entender. Ellos no van a ese lado de Ergastulum a menudo, y el sujeto que recibe la entrega le ha preguntado a Benriya si puede tener a la chica que le acompaña, al menos por unos minutos, y Brown de pronto tiene las cejas fruncidas.

Alex está a unos metros más allá, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel entre sus manos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación. Apenas hace brisa y la luz del sol es bloqueada por las nubes.

―¿De verdad?

El Twilight asiente, dejando la entrega y retirándose junto a Alex, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Ella, por su parte, contempla la amplia espalda del mercenario, notando la chaqueta de traje ligeramente arrugada, seguro por culpa de Worick.

El largo cabello negro se mueve gracias a la brisa, bloqueando su visión, y una sonrisa aparece en los labios femeninos.

Un par de dedos tímidos se acercan y sostienen la tela, apenas con fuerza, lo suficiente como para asegurar que no se escapará, y Benedetto se siente feliz cuando se percata de que Nico ha bajado la velocidad de sus pasos para permitir el agarre.

Alex no admite que le gusta cuando él dice que es su mujer, aunque sea una forma de protegerla. Durante un momento permite que su corazón se acelere.

(Y se queda callada ante las preguntas de Worick. Es el primer secreto que le guarda a propósito).

* * *

Nicolas piensa que hablar es una molestia, al fin y al cabo, lo hace extraño. (Sabe que los demás lo observan, acusadores, porque las personas que no pueden escuchar, no deben hablar. Él no es una persona).

Sin embargo, algunos de sus conocidos lo fuerzan, lo obligan. Detesta ir cerca de la tienda de la abuela, ya que cada vez que se encuentran, es regañado y debe hacer lo que le dicen.

―Benriya, no entiendo lenguaje de señas. Si quieres decirme algo, habla ―Puede leer sus labios, y sus cejas fruncidas le indican que está enojada.

 _Maldición_.

Su boca se abre, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Alex lo interrumpe.

―No es nada, sólo venimos a comprar algunos cigarrillos para Worick ―Y la mujer entrega el dinero en la palma de la anciana, para después empezar a caminar, sus tacones resonando contra las piedras de la calle.

Nico no puede oírlos.

Quiere decirle algo; no es un deber, ni una responsabilidad. _Quiere._

―Nicolas ―Alex lo llama y Nico la mira, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su acompañante―. Me gusta tu voz, sin embargo, es mejor hablar cuando quieres y no si te obligan.

Brown hace una seña ( _"lo que sea"_ ), fastidiado, y la katana se mueve con cada uno de sus pasos.

(Y sabe que ella lo ha entendido y comprende el mensaje detrás. Worick se queja, porque nadie le quiere contar lo que sucede. Es uno de los infinitos secretos que le guarda desde que se conocen).

* * *

Son más de las once de la noche y lo sabe perfectamente, mas la pequeña lámpara sigue encendida y el libro continúa abierto, sus páginas volándose por culpa del viento que logra pasar por la ventana casi cerrada.

Los chicos no se encuentran y Alex está acostumbrada, a pesar de que no debería. El piso es silencioso, y en ocasiones puede oír (como un susurro a la lejanía) los gritos de algún grupo rebelde en Ergastulum, esos que creen poder desestabilizar el orden formado con el pasar de los años, y sabe que, al menos, los Benriya llegarán a salvo.

Se asoma por el cristal, y admira las luces brillantes del área que rodea el edificio. Le recuerda a algo, pero no sabe a qué, y se siente nostálgica. El doctor Theo dijo que la medicina causaría eso, ella no está preparada para que las memorias la ataquen de esa manera.

(Para algo olvidó).

Sus ojos pesan, el vestido se sube unos centímetros cuando vuelve a sentarse en la sencilla silla de madera frente a la mesa, donde hay cajones que no se atreve a revisar y otros que sí.

Y trata de continuar leyendo. No quiere usar lenguaje de señas otra vez, y que Nicolas se ría bajo, después diciendo que es un desastre.

Le causa escalofríos ―no precisamente por miedo.

Aunque tal vez sí es miedo.

(A lo desconocido, a ser apreciada, a que le sonría, a la _bestia_ que vive bajo la imagen de un hombre).

Las páginas parecen un sitio adecuado para descansar, según su mente adormecida, y pronto está con la cabeza acunada entre sus brazos, viajando por el mundo de lo sueños, donde las pesadillas la torturan y ella siente que no puede despertar.

La puerta se abre estruendosamente y Worick aparece, con la mejilla moteada con sangre ajena, seguido por Nicolas, sacudiéndose el polvo del hombro.

―Oye, mira, Alex está dor-… ―El Twilight le tapa la boca, silenciándolo.

― _Cállate_ ―Sus manos se mueven, para luego limpiar la sangre de su espada con un pedazo de tela.

―Oh, _perdón_ , señor Casanova.

― _Ese eres tú_.

―¡Tienes razón!

― _Cierra la boca._

Los párpados de Alex revolotean y pronto ella está disipando el sueño, incorporándose poco a poco, sonriendo al ver a sus amigos ―¿puede llamarlos así, siquiera?

―Yo voy a bañarme, si quieres sigue durmiendo, Alex- _chan_ ―Worick guiña un ojo y desaparece detrás de la puerta del baño, dejando a su compañero solo con la joven mujer.

―¿Nico…? ―Se aventura, y él ya se ha ido.

Ellos se duermen, seguro agotados por la misión, y Benedetto continúa leyendo el libro de señas, decidida.

(Y cuando el _gigoló_ se burla de ella por tener ojeras, Alex decide guardarle otro secreto, sólo por orgullo).

* * *

Es uno de esos días en los que Nicolas no puede dormir, ni siquiera por cinco minutos, y él lo odia ―porque detestar es una palabra muy ligera.

Y hace ejercicio en el piso inferior, como cuando no quiere hablar con Alex durante el día, tratando de distraerse y de esa forma evitar que su tren de pensamientos se descarrile hacia un lugar indeseado.

―¡Worick, déjame dormir!

También es cuando Alex duerme junto a Worick, porque el sofá está lleno con los paquetes que Nina se aseguró de dejar durante la tarde y deben ser entregados al día siguiente.

Y no puede oírla quejándose, mucho menos escucharla, pero puede sentir las vibraciones de su pie golpeando la madera de la cama, y su mano hecha puño tocando el piso.

(Todo su mundo es amortiguado).

Abre la puerta y su cabeza se asoma en la habitación, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna, sólo para ver a Alex apartando a Worick de sí, empujándolo y quejándose, y da un par de toques en la madera para así llamar su atención.

― _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ ―pregunta rápidamente con señas, y en el rostro de ella parece encenderse una pizca minúscula de esperanza al reconocer la palabra _"ayuda_ ".

―Sí, por favor, Nicolas ―Después de siete minutos de pelea contra su mejor amigo con brazos de pulpo, Benedetto por fin está libre, aunque exhausta―. Gracias ―Sus boca se mueve luego de un rato y Nico le quita importancia.

― _No te preocupes._

―Ahora tengo que ver dónde puedo dormir… Worick es demasiado desordenado a veces ―musita, frunciendo la boca, sus dedos tomando una de las bolsitas sobre la mesa repleta de basura― ¿Esto es un c-…?

― _Deja eso donde estaba_ ―Alex sólo entiende el _"deja"_ , así que hace caso y se aparta, rascándose la cabeza con preocupación―. _Si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, no tengo sueño_.

―¿Cama… no… sueño…? ―Los ojos de la mujer se abren un poco más por la sorpresa de recibir semejante ofrecimiento de Brown―. ¿No te molesta? ―Él niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, y ambos pasan al cuarto de Nicolas, más silencioso aún que el de Worick.

La nueva integrante de Benriya se acuesta, con cuidado y sintiendo el latido de su corazón en los oídos, nerviosa sin ningún fundamento, pensando que mañana regañará a Worick por causar todo eso.

El aroma de Nicolas, acre (y extrañamente agradable para su nariz), la envuelve y la adormece, como si estuviera entre sus brazos y alguien le cantara una canción de cuna ―de esas que ella misma solía dedicar a su hermano.

El Twilight observa a Alex dormirse poco a poco, relajándose con el pasar de los segundos, sus labios separándose una vez que está totalmente dormida.

Ahí es cuando bosteza; le da sueño sólo de verla dormir, y piensa en quedarse en el suelo de madera, mirándola, pero todo luce _tan_ agradable, _tan_ familiar, que no se resiste, y pronto está en el borde del colchón, con su sueño ligero y resistiendo las ganas de jalarle las mejillas.

Cuando despierta, los orbes de Alex lo analizan, y unos dedos se entrelazan en su cabello, enrollando los cortos mechones para después soltarlos, las uñas largas acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

Se siente joven otra vez, las imágenes de Verónica y Alex se mezclan.

(Worick sigue quejándose, y las múltiples veces que la situación se repite se añaden a la larga lista de secretos que se le son guardados a Worick).

* * *

Amanece.

Alex se niega a que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, sosteniendo firmemente la mano masculina entre las suyas, y es cuando se da cuenta de lo _pequeña_ que es comprada con él, a pesar de existir sólo dos centímetros de diferencia.

Lleva todo el día así, enviando incontables _"no-te-vayas"_ en silencio, porque no puede permitirse que los demás conozcan ese lado, ese secreto; llena de una esperanza que dista mucho de ser religiosa.

Quiere, con todo su corazón, ver a Nicolas siendo rodeado por gatos; que el pajarito lo mire entrando y, en cuanto se siente, empiece a acurrucarse contra él; que Nina pueda volver a tener esos saltos tan altos que le permiten pensar que puede tocar el cielo; que Nicolas pueda abrazarla, estando ambos en su cama, demasiado perezosos como para levantarse a las seis de la mañana, justo antes que Worick.

Ni el doctor ni su ayudante están preocupados, porque saben que Brown no morirá tan fácilmente. Alex desea tener esa misma fortaleza, esa misma seguridad de que nada malo le sucederá a Nicolas la próxima vez que salga en una misión, mas nada puede asegurarlo.

Todo es incertidumbre.

Una ligera capa de lágrimas vuelve aparecer en sus ojos y los cierra fuertemente. Sabe que si empieza a llorar, no podrá detenerse, y Nico creerá que las lágrimas que caen son por un caso perdido, un monstruo, y no por cariño, preocupación.

(Tal vez no es cariño, sino algo más).

Hace mil y un promesas mudas: depositar besos de mariposa en cuanto despierte, acariciar su cabello como una madre que protege el sueño de su hijo, preguntarle qué tipo de comida le gusta más para así preparársela durante la cena.

Siente que está hecha de polvo y que con la más mínima brisa desaparecerá, dispersándose en el aire, mezclándose con el viento.

Aprieta la mano nuevamente, el cabello azabache cubriéndole el rostro cansado.

(Tal vez el caso perdido no es él, sino ella).

Y el apretón es devuelto, los ojos negros se abren ligeramente. El corazón de Alex revive, una sonrisa aparece en su boca. Los dedos se separan y vuelven a juntarse, entrelazándose con fuerza.

 _Las imágenes de Alex y Verónica ya no están mezcladas_ , cree Nicolas, adormilado.

―Buenos días, Nicolas ―Los labios rosados se mueven y el Benriya se da cuenta de lo mucho que le gustan.

―Buenos días ―La voz es rasposa y tosca. La sonrisa de Alex es tan grande, que sus ojos están cerrados y ya no puede reprimir las lágrimas, que se deslizan libremente por sus mejillas.

(Los secretos guardados son infinitos).

* * *

 _no me miren._

 _~ **Nomequiseterminarelanimeporlasobredosisdesentimientos**._


End file.
